A graphene is composed of plural carbon atoms arranged in regular hexagonal pattern. The thickness of single-layered graphene is approximately 0.34 nm. Except single-layered graphene, dual-layered or multi-layered graphene material enables to be classified as graphene as well. The graphene is widely applicable to electronic devices, superconductive materials, photo-electronic materials, heat dissipation materials or energy materials (such as fuel cell).
A conventional method for manufacturing a graphene includes CVD method (e.g. normal pressure CVD or low pressure CVD) and chemical method (e.g. ultrasonic method or electro-chemical method). However, the process of mentioned methods necessarily proceeds under high temperature (higher than 1000 degrees) environment by means of catalyst (accelerator) and requires long preparation time. In this condition, the substrate with lower melting point will be melted or deformed. Besides, for a corrosive utilized in stripping graphene is a damaging pollutant, the corrosive must be treated prior to discharging so as to meet water discharge standards. Accordingly, the manufacturing procedures and manufacturing costs will be unavoidably increased.